nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man (TV series)
Mega Man was a cartoon based on the popular Mega Man series. It debuted September 1994 and ended December 1995. Characters Mega Man is the main character of the series. He is the hero of the 21st Century. He appeared in every episode, along with Rush and Roll. Mega Man appeared as a teenager in the series and was voiced by Ian James Corlett. Roll is a female character who is one of Mega Man's allies in the series. In the series, she appears as a young woman, instead of a little girl. She appeared in every episode of the series. Rush is a red robotic dog who sounds like Scooby Doo. He was also voiced by Ian James Corlett, like the one in Captain N. Eddie is a Goomba-like character. He is green instead of red in the series. When Mega Man is down, he gives him Energy Cans. Doctor Albert Wily is one of the main antagonists in the series. He appears to have his minions, Proto Man, Guts Man and Cut Man. He appeared in every episode of the series. Cut Man is a Robot Master who is one of Wily's minions. In the series, he talks like a puppet and has orange ears. He appeared in every episode, along with Guts Man. Bright Man is a Robot Master who is one of Wily's minions who appeared in a few episodes. He has a red tongue, but later has a pink tongue in Curse of the Lion Men. Guts Man is a Robot Master who is one of Wily's minions who appeared in every episode. He has a blue and was voiced by Gary Chalk, who also voiced King Hippo in Captain N. Proto Man is another teen in the series. He appears as Wily's minions and appeared in every episode. He was defeated in some episodes, but later reformed in some episodes. Ice Man is an eskimo like Robot Master. He appears with a flashing mouth in the series, rather having the original mouth. Though, Ice Man only spoke in Cold Steel and had a bigger role with Air Man. Doctor Thomas Light is an old man who created Mega Man. He is the same in the versions, but passed away in Mega X and his inventions were unburied. Snake Man is a snake like Robot Master. He has no visible lips and appeared in a very few episodes. Drill Man is a drilling Robot Master. He has drill arms in the series. He only appeared in a few episodes. Elec Man is an electric Robot Master. He only spoke in two episodes in the series. Trivia After Crime of the Century, no new episodes were produced. Bubble Man, Flash Man, Charge Man, Napalm Man and Skull Man were the only Robot Masters to never appear. Robot Masters from Mega Man 6 and 7 never appeared in the series. Even though both games were released while the cartoon's on air. Napalm Man was the only Robot Master from Mega Man 5 to never appear in any episode. He has a head, unlike Air Man. The show had many action figures. Proto Man is Wily's minion. Bass never appeared in the series. Without the episode descriptions on TV, Dr. Wily's name was misspelled as Wiley. Category:TV shows